What Happens In Quarantine Stays In Quarantine
by Irrepressable
Summary: The Doctor and Rose get exposed to an unknown substance and have to spend a couple days in quarantine. The Doctor shows Rose that there is more than one way to wait out a quarantine. Nine/Rose. Rated M for sexual content


**Well, here it is. It's my first story with detailed smut. It will have stuff other than smut in it. I've tried to put emotional stuff in. I hope I've been able to capture Nine adequately. This is my first time writing the Ninth Doctor.**

A strange, grinding sound filled the air as a large blue box materialized. Out stepped two people: a young blonde woman and a man with dark, short-cropped hair. The young woman was dressed in jeans, and a white T-shirt with a picture of a kitten on it. The man's garb was dark colored and fairly drab, with the most distinguishing article being his leather coat. Another distingiushing thing about the man was his ears. They were conspicuous, to say the least. The young woman glanced around at their oddly sterile surroundings in this strange enclosed area- perhaps a building- that the TARDIS had materialized in. "I thought you said this was supposed to be a forest." the woman said. "We were supposed to be at, and I quote, 'the first Lithurgian Festival of Freedom, celebrating the 50th year of the reign of Patriarch Cisly Veknahi. The Lithurgians also make fantastic layered sponge cakes'. Doctor, did you take us to the wrong place again?"

"No, this is Lithurgis." the Doctor replied, taking a look around.

The blonde woman looked around the room a bit, eventually going to the other side of the blue box. There was a window. When she looked through it, she paled. She then called out, "Uh... Doctor?"

"What is it, Rose?" the Doctor asked

"You'd better take a look at this." the human said nervously.

The Doctor walked around the TARDIS and looked out the window. What he saw outside was space, with a planet hanging below them. "We're on a space station." the Doctor said. He then pointed at the planet and said, " _That's_ Lithurgis."

"What are we doing in a space station?" Rose asked. "Where are we?"

"That," the Doctor said, "is what I plan to find out."

The Doctor accessed the console near the room's door. It opened easily. This was no surprise since, judging from the contents of this room, it was essentially a small, largely inconsequential storage room. They headed down the sterile, white corridors for before they finally came across a console, which the Doctor quickly accessed. The holo-screen above the console read the time, date, and location. "We're on Science Station 2, and it won't be another 600 years before Cisly Veknahi is even elected as Patriarch."

"You landed in the wrong place and time again." Rose sighed.

"Well," the Doctor said, "Let's have a look around. This particular century in Lithurgian history has had, and will have, many major scientific discoveries: a cure for Frangipanian polka-dot fever, improvements in transmat technology, and the invention of aerosol deoderant, just to name a few."

"They don't have aerosol deoderant?" A surprised Rose asked

"Or much deoderant at all, really." the Doctor said with a grimace. "Up until the invention of deoderant, it was againt the law to go one day without bathing. Even when Veknahi was running things, there were still free-to-use public baths. Lithurgians are a very clean species."

"And they don't have deoderant?" Rose raised a brow

"Not everyone walks before they can run, Rose Tyler." the Doctor said. "Some species have invented the hovercraft before they invented the wheel."

"That's just strange." Rose stated as they continued down the corridors.

They passed by many closed doors with windows. The Doctor peeked through every one but there were no people inside. They explored for a good twenty minutes before Rose asked, "Where are all the people?"

"I don't think there are any people." The Doctor replied. "I think this facility is automated."

"So, no people then? What, is it run by robots or something?" Rose inqured

"Of all sorts." said the Doctor. "security drones, robots to move things, et cetera."

Suddenly, from around the corner, a white metal object appeared. It was shaped like a box with rounded edges. It had a single, glowing blue eye. It hovered in the air before quickly moving over to the Doctor and Rose. In a genderless, electronic voice, the robot said, "State your identities and your purpose on Science Station 2."

"I'm the Doctor, this is Rose Tyler." the Time Lord introduced himself and his companion. "We're here for inspections."

The bot was silent for a moment before replying, "There are no inspections scheduled for today."

"It's a surprise inspection." the Doctor provided

The robot paused for a moment before saying, "Welcome to Science Station 2, Rose Tyler and the Doctor. This unit is Supervising Unit ST3-V3-N. Follow me."

Rose and the Doctor began to follow the droid. After a very short time, the Doctor spoke. "ST3-V3-N." the Doctor said as if tasting the words. "So, Steven, what exactly do you do here on Science Station 2? You don't mind if I call you Steven, do you?"

The hovering droid, in that same calm, mechanical voice, said "This unit supervises day-to-day operations on Science Station 2 and reports them back to this unit's organic superiors on Military Station Omega."

"What's on Military Station Omega?" Rose asked.

"Further information is deemed classified." Steven replied.

"Classified?" Rose echoed

"Affirmative." Steven confirmed. "It is classified. Come. This unit will show you the facilities."

Rose and the Doctor followed Steven around. Rose was unnerved at how quiet it was, aside from the sounds that the space station itself made and the soft whirr of the machines that allowed Steven to fly around. The first thing that the droid led them to was, interestingly enough, a cafeteria. "What's a cafeteria doing on an automated space station?" Rose asked

"It is for when organics, such as scientists and military, spend time on Science Station 2." Steven explained. "Science Station 2 also has several lavatories. Would you like this unit to take you to inspect them?"

"That won't be necessary." the Doctor said before Rose could say anything.

"What makes you think that I won't need them?" Rose asked, annoyed at the Doctor not letting her speak for herself.

"I asked you on the TARDIS. You said that you went already." the Doctor said. He suddenly frowned, barely holding back a groan, and asked, "You don't have to go _again_ , do you?"

"No!" Rose said hastily, blushing. "I just think it would be good to know where the loo is in case I _do_ have to go again."

"Frightfully primative renal sistems, you lot." the Doctor commented. "Always having to go and go and go."

"Well, I can't exactly control when I have to go." Rose snipped.

"We are at the washing facilities." Steven interrupted any potential argument.

The Doctor and Rose followed Steven into the room. There room was largely bare, save for a dozen or so shower heads and drains and a few grated vents on the other side of the room. They had to at least make a show of inspecting the facilities. Rose knew this, so she headed over to 'inspect' one of the shower heads. Just as she was in mid-step, about to step under it, the Doctor called out, "Rose, wait-"

And then Rose finished her step. Suddenly, she was hit by a torrent of cold water, thoroughly drenching her. She let out a shriek and leapt back. As she scrambled away, her wet shoes failed to find purpose on the wet floor, so she slipped. She prepared to find herself flat on her back, the wind knocked out of her, but a pair of strong arms caught her from behind. She looked up to see that it was the Doctor who had caught her. She looked into his blue eyes, wide with concern. Suddenly, those blue eyes began to drift elsewhere. Rose's own eyes followed them to her soaked shirt. Or more specifically, what was under it. Her white T-shirt was practically transparent when wet. She wasn't wearing a bra. He was staring at her tits and, thanks to the cold water, they were staring back! Rose flung herself out of the Doctor's arms, covering her breasts with her own arms, her face as red as her namesake. The Doctor looked away, also turning a bit red. Unaffected as a droid, Steven pointed at the vents across the room and said, "Rose Tyler may use the dryers."

Rose walked over to one of the vents and stood on top of one of the dryers. Like the shower, it turned on automatically. Within seconds, she was completely dry. As she moved back over to the Doctor and Steven, both human and Time Lord decided that they would pretend that the whole wet t-shirt incident be treated as if it had never happened. "Thanks, Steven." Rose said with a smile.

"This unit is programmed to aid and assist organics when they are present." Steven said. "This unit is only minimally armed, but it must still prevent organics from coming to harm. Prolonged exposure to low temperatures is bad for organics' health."

"So, basically, you're a good robot?" Rose said with a smile.

"This unit can not be good or bad. This unit just is." Steven said plainly.

Rose frowned, but she said nothing. The droid addressed the human and the Time Lord. "Come. This unit will lead you to other locations that need your attention."

The Supervising Unit led Rose and the Doctor away from the washing facilities. They noticed that, as Steven led them through the station, there were no laboratories. "Where are the laboratories on Science Station 2?" the Doctor asked

"There are no laboratories on Science Station 2." Steven replied. "This unit will show you Storage Units A through C and G through Z."

"What's in Storage Units D through F?" the Doctor asked.

"That is classified." Steven said

"What sort of clearance do I have to have to get you to tell me?" the Doctor asked.

"This unit possesses no information regarding the contents of Storage Units D through F. This unit only possesses the information that the contents of Storage Units D through F are classified."

The Doctor hmm'd, his massive brain speculating on things, but he still said nothing. He made a show of inspecting Storage Units A through C and G through Z before saying, "We're going to inspect Storage Units D through F."

"The contents of Storage Units D through F are classified." Steven said.

The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and advanced on the door to Storage Units D through F. As the Time Lord began to work on the lock, Steven repeated, "The contents of Storage Units D through F are classified."

The Doctor looked at the droid and asked, "Are you going to stop me?"

Steven paused and said, "Negative. This unit is not authorized to use force to stop an organic without the command of a superior organic."

"Thought so." the Doctor replied, returning to his task.

Quickly, the door unlocked. Rose and the Doctor walked into the area in front of the Storage Units. Steven hesitated before following them in. "This move is ill-advised." Steven stated, his voice strangely a bit firmer than before.

The Doctor ignored Steven. He and Rose headed into Storage Unit D. With a bit of help from his sonic, the Doctor unlocked and opened the door to the room. When they walked in, the room was massive. It was filled with numerous barrels and crates, each marked in mauve. This set the Doctor on edge, so he searched for a computer terminal. He quickly located one and tried to access it. "Pasword required." the Doctor read out loud.

Again, it was time to use his sonic screwdriver. There was a whirr from the device as the Doctor pointed it at the computer before the screen changed to 'access allowed'. The Time Lord then selected the cargo manifest for Storage Units D through F. As he read it, his eyes grew wider and wider. Then they narrowed as his hearts filled with anger. "Doctor, what is it?" Rose asked.

"It's a bioweapons storage facility. The worst of the weapons are stored here, in Units D through F." the Doctor ground out.

"Bioweapons?" Rose questioned, her eyes wide, "That's like, viruses and chemicals, right?"

"Viruses, chemicals, any tool for killing people, in less than forty-eight hours, that you can put together in a laboratory." the Doctor spat.

"Negative." Steven said. "This facility does not contain bioweapons."

By now, Rose had also peered at the contents. She couldn't understand most of what was said, but it certainly looked bad. Without any prompting from Rose or the Doctor, Steven hovered over and took a look at the screen. "Negative." Steven said. "This is not acceptable. Rose Tyler and the Doctor must leave."

"We'll leave," the Doctor said. "but I don't plan on leaving this place intact when we go."

Rose's eyes widened once more. "Doctor, are you going to blow this place up?" the blonde asked.

"If the Doctor insists on destroying Science Station 2, he should start quickly before the security units arrive." Steven said. "The forceful access of this computer terminal has no doubt summoned them."

"You're not going to stop him?" Rose questioned.

"This unit is programmed to aid and assist organics and to prevent them from coming to harm. The contents of the storage units are harmful to organics." Steven explained. "This unit will aid the Doctor."

"All right, then, Steven," the Doctor said, "Let's see what we can do."

The droid quickly guided the Time Lord through the systems, finding several ways to bypass things until, finally, they found the self-destruct sequence. The Doctor set a timer and activated it. "We have ten minutes to get back to the TARDIS." the leather-clad man announced. "It's halfway across the station, but it should take us seven minutes and forty-two seconds to get there, provided we don't run into any security units."

With that, they turned towards the exit. Rose ducked just in time to avoid a shot from one of the security droid. They were similar to Steven, only roughly human-sized and well-armed. Though the shot missed Rose, it hit one of the containers. The container exploded, spraying the Doctor and Rose with a mysterious pink substance. The Doctor pointed his sonic screwdriver at the security droid, disabling it. It was then that Rose and the Doctor did something that they were very good at. They ran. Steven was close behind. They did have to avoid some security droids, but it was a good thing that they weren't very good shots. That was probably why they kept meeting them in greater numbers. Just as they were less than a hundred feet from the storage room where the TARDIS was parked, Rose let out a cry of pain as a shot from one of the security droids hit her ankle. She hit the ground with a thud. "Rose!" the Doctor cried out.

The Doctor whipped out his sonic, aimed it at the droid that had shot Rose, and disabled it. He then rushed over to the fallen human, snatched her up into his arms, and ran in the direction of the storage room. They were cutting it extremely close, and the security droids were still following them. Rose was in a great deal of pain, but somehow, in her haze, she found comfort in the presence of the Doctor as her head rested on his chest. His scent filled her nostrils: leather and something else, something uniquely the Doctor. She could hear his hearts beating rapidly. Unfortunately, with his arms full of Rose, the Doctor had trouble accessing the door. The security droids were almost upon them. Quickly, Steven placed itself in between them and the security droids. The Supervising Unit quickly put up a force field, giving the Doctor a bit more time to get the door open. Once the door was open, the Doctor quickly went over to the Tardis. He quickly unlocked the door and opened it before stepping in. He was about to close it when Rose mumbled, "What about Steven?"

The Doctor looked at the helpful droid, who seemed to be struggling at maintaining a forcie field against such a strong barrage. "Steven, come with us!" the Doctor called out.

"Negative." Steven replied. "If this unit moves, the security units will prevent you from escaping."

The droid paused before adding, "Do not forget this unit, Rose Tyler and the Doctor."

The Doctor nodded before closing the door behind him. He set Rose down in the jump seat and began running around the console room, pressing buttons and pulling levers before, finally, the TARDIS began to dematerialize just in time to escape the explosion. There was no time to celebrate their escape or mourn Steven. They were covered in that mysterious substance. He quickly pressed the button to activate decontamination and quarantine procedures. He gathered Rose back up before leaving the console room and moving down the hallways until he reached a specific room. Once the two were inside, the door slamed closed and locked behind them. It would remain locked for the next forty-eight hours. First thing was first. The Doctor had to get this stuff off of them. He rushed into the shower area, where he quickly set Rose down and began to disrobe. Halfway through taking his clothes off, he realized that the half-unconscious Rose would not be able to disrobe and clean herself. He would have to do it for her. The thought of Rose naked brought rather inappropriat thoughts to mind, but he quashed them. He would have to do it. Once he finished removing his clothes, he set about to disrobing Rose. Once they were both naked, he shoved his clothes into a hole in the wall, which quickly closed up. The clothes would be cleaned of anything that hadn't already been on them when they had first left the TARDIS. Picking Rose back up, he headed into the showers. He turned the water on and it began cascading down on them. The Doctor let the water wet them both before he gently set Rose down. He then placed his hand under the dispenser and a small bar of soap popped out. He lathered the soap up and began washing Rose's body. He couldn't help but look at it, from her woozy face, to the tawny tips of her breasts, to the patch of curls between her legs. He ran his hands over her body as he washed her- it could not be helped- but he made sure that his hand did not linger too long at certain places. Once she was clean, he set about cleaning himself. He was worried that his body might have a certain reaction to her naked state, but the severity of the situation seemed to keep that reaction at bay. Once they were both clean, he turned the water off and carried Rose out of the showers. A hole opened in the wall, next to the one that had just closed. Two sets of scrubs popped out- one for the Doctor and one for Rose. He dressed himself before dressing her. He then carried her to one of the beds in the quarantine room and set her down before examining her wound. It was a nasty burn, but it could have been worse. She would still be able to walk when it healed, but it must have caused her great pain. He examined the rest of her, spotting a nasty goose egg on her head when she reached it. She must have hit her head when she fell. That would explain her wooziness. If she had a concussion, he couldn't let her fall asleep. So he sat her up and made her look at him. "Rose." he said firmly. "Don't fall asleep."

"Doctor?" a groggy Rose murmured. "I'm tired."

"I know, Rose, but you can't fall asleep." the Doctor said. "You might have a concussion."

"Oh." Rose said dumbly. "Okay."

"Just don't fall asleep." the Doctor repeated.

"Can you keep me awake by telling me a story?" Rose asked.

"Only if you tell me a story." the Doctor replied, offering up one of his goofy grins.

After the Doctor used some medical supplies under one of the beds to tend to Rose's ankle, the two spent the next several hours telling eachother stories until, finally, the Doctor was sure that his human didn't have a concussion. That eased his worries quite a bit. Finally, he let Rose fall asleep. She seemed to sleep for a long time but, when she woke up, she seemed better. "Doctor, where are we?" the sleepy Rose asked.

"We're in quarantine." the Doctor replied. "I don't know what got on us, but I know that if it does kill us, it'll do it in less than fourty-eight hours. That means that we're here for the next forty-eight hours."

"Two days in here?" Rose groaned. She attempted to stand up, but she winced when she felt the pain in her ankle. "Ow!"

"I treated your wound." the Doctor said. "It'll heal quickly. I've got good supplies in here. I'm the Doctor, remember?"

Rose elbowed the Time Lord and said, "You're not _that_ kind of doctor, Doctor."

"Oi!" he exclaimed. "I'd make a fantastic doctor!"

"I don't think so." Rose said cheekily, her tongue poking through her teeth as she grinned.

The blonde human's smile faded quickly. "I'm stuck in quarantine for two days without so much as a deck of playing cards." she said with a sigh.

"Who said we didn't have playing cards?" the Doctor asked before reaching under one of the beds and pulling out a box. Inside were several amusing odds and ends. One of them was a deck of playing cards. The two spent the rest of the day playing card games. When Rose grew tired again, she yawned before laying back down on her bed. As she slept, the Doctor's eyes were drawn to her soft-looking lips. Her breathing was slow and even in her sleep. Her lips parted ever so slightly as her tongue darted out and she licked her lips in her sleep. The Doctor was suddenly filled with a desire to taste those lips. He swallowed audibly. That would not do. The human woman rolled over. As she rolled over, her shirt rode up a bit, exposing her belly button and flat abdomen. The Doctor found himself reaching for her. Before he knew it, his hands were touching the exposed skin. She was so soft. He wanted to touch more. His hand began to slide up, underneath the scrub top caressing her upper abdomen before he began pulling hand away. Rose let out a soft sigh and reached down, holding the Doctor loosely by the wrist, holding his hand to her. Panicked, the Doctor glanced up at Rose's face. Her face and breathing showed that she was still asleep. Slowly, carefully, he tried to extract himself from her grasp. He managed to get loose from her grip and put his hand on his thigh. Much of his blood had been allocated to his face and, to his shame, his nether regions. He was thankful that she was asleep, so she could not see how hard he was. The Doctor laid down on his bed, which was right next to hers. It was there that he would wait for his arousal to abate as he watched Rose toss and turn in her sleep.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When Rose woke up on the second day of the quarantine, she felt better than she had when she had first gotten into the room. After a few rather inappropriate dreams about the Doctor, she had tossed and turned all night, even when she was asleep. Because of the nature of those dreams, she felt hot and sweaty. She also felt ashamed. The Doctor would be horrified if he were to find out the sorts of dreams she had about him. There was no way that, as a human, he would be interested in her in that way. But she was sweaty and sticky. She need a shower. She tried to get up, but when she put her weight on her ankle, she let out a cry of pain and fell over. The Doctor was immediately at her side. "Rose, are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine, Doctor." Rose said. She blushed, realizing that she couldn't even get to the showers on her own. "I, uh, need to take a shower."

The Doctor looked at her blankly until what she had said had truly registered in his brain. "Oh. _Oh_. Do you need me to help you?"

Rose, if possible, could have turned even redder. "If it's not too much trouble."

"Nah." the Doctor said, offering one of his goofy grins. Before he could stop himself, the words had escaped him. "Anything for you, Rose Tyler."

"Right." Rose said. "Well, let's get this over with."

She allowed the Doctor to pick her up and carry her over to the showers. She was shocked when the Doctor began to undress her, but then she remembered that people usually had to be naked to shower. He tossed her scrubs away from the showers. She would get a clean set later. He then set about to disrobing himself. Rose let out a squeak and looked away. Right. You had to be naked to shower. When they were both nude, the Doctor placed Rose under the shower and turned it on. He was under the stream of the shower with her, so they were both getting wet. Rose was sitting between the Doctor's legs, with her back facing him. Slowly, carefully, the Doctor began washing Rose. He lathered his hands up before lathering up Rose's hair. With the Doctor's fingers running through her hair, massaging her scalp, Rose felt the stirrings of pleasure shoot through her. She was unable to hold back a moan. The Doctor paused before he continued working up a lather in the human's hair. When her hair was satisfactorally scrubbed, Rose allowed the soap to rinse out of her hair. It was then that the Doctor began working on her back. She could feel the soap and his hands caressing down her spine. She was barely able to repress a shudder as she felt her womanhood begin to stir. With Rose's back washed, the Doctor turned to her sides. As he cleansed her side, his hand brushed against one of her breasts. She bit back a moan, but she was unable to suppress a shudder. The Doctor jerked his hand away and quickly said, "Sorry."

A bit louder and more urgently than she had intended, Rose cried, "Don't stop!"

So he returned to washing her. He washed both sides before turning to her shoulders. As she felt his strong hands working over her shoulders, the human let out a moan. She noticed something poking her rear. She quickly realized what it was. It was an erection. The Doctor's erection. Rose blushed harder than ever. Was he being affected by her, just as she was being affected by him? When the Doctor finished with her shoulders, his hands moved down to her chest, stopping his washing just above her breasts. Without thinking, Rose took his hands and placed them on her breasts. She could feel the Doctor freeze behind her. She was about to apologize when the doctor slowly began to work up a lather against her breasts. He rubbed them, seemingly cleaning them, before the soap dropped to the ground, forgotten. He began kneading her breasts in earnest. When one of his hands moved to a nipple and, oh so quickly, gave it a pinch, she let out a whimper of pleasure and leaned back, her head against his chest, gazing into his blue eyes. The Doctor took the opportunity to tip Rose's head back a bit befor bringing down his lips on hers. She gasped softly and the Doctor took the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues danced passionately before Rose had to move her face away from the Doctor's to catch her breath. The Doctor, though kissing and nibbling at Rose's neck, returned his attention to her breasts, playing with them a bit longer before lowering hishands to her abdomen. Though the shower wasn't particularly hot, the Doctor's touches were setting Rose on fire. She panted softly as his hand moved ever lower until, finally, he touched her in ways that she had only dreamed about. She was soaking wet, and it wasn't just because of the shower. When she felt the Doctor stroke her, caress her in that one spot between her legs that could cause her so much pleasure, she let out a sharp gasp, arching her back against him. He paused, but she grabbed his hand and said, "Please don't stop!"

So he didn't. He continued his ministrations until Rose was panting, begging for release. Still rubbing her, he then plunged a finger into her. That did it. The blonde human cried out as her shattering release hit her. She went limp, panting, until the Doctor whispered into her ear, "We're not done yet."

Rose felt her arousal return anew. Carefully, she turned around in the Doctor's lap so she was facing him. She looked into his face, his eyes dark with want, before looking down. She reached down and wrapped a hand around him, pumping him once, twice, before he took her hand and put it on his chest. She could feel his hearts beating rapidly. She raised herself a little and he took himself in hand, guiding himelf up to her. He looked at her and she nodded before lowering herself onto him. She let out a harsh gasp when he filled her. She leaned into his shoulder, panting, before raising and lowering herself again. She set a careful rhythm at first, but then began to move up and down more energetically as he raised himself up to meet her thrusts. He brought his mouth to hers and kissed her sloppily. As they coupled on the floor, the shower was filled with gasps, moans, and grunts. When the Doctor gave a particularly hard thrust, Rose dug her nails into his back as she let out a cry of pleasure and surprise. Taking this as permission, the Doctor increased the speed of his thrusts. Rose was trying to keep up with him, but the haze of her pleasure made it not so easy to do. When he brought his hand between her legs and started stroking her, she was done for. Between the speed and strength of his thrusts and the movement of his fingers against her, her release snuck up on her faster than a racehorse. She shattered. As she screamed her release, the Doctor increased the speed of his thrusts again, drawing out and extending her orgasm. Finally, after a few more short thrusts, he reached his own release, spilling himself into her. She lay her head on his chest, panting, seated on his lap with him still inside her. She felt sort of empty when he did pull out, but she was still too out of breath to say anything. When words finally did come to her, she said, "I suppose walking is out of the question, then."

"Definitely." the Doctor replied.

"I suppose there is a bright side, though." Rose commented.

"Oh? What's that?" the Doctor asked.

"At least we'll have something to other than play cards while waiting out the quarantine." Rose said with a smile.

The Doctor gave her one of his goofy grins and said "Fantastic."


End file.
